nuklearlordfandomcom-20200215-history
Mystical Skills
Mystical Skills are one of the three Skills available to be chosen by your player. It is generally accepted that Mystical Skills are the most powerful skills in the game, though they require a level of skill to use effectively. Gaining Mystical Skills Mystical Skills can be gained by finding a house in the forest. This is a random event. You then knock on the door and bang on the door. You may or may not be allowed in (again a random event). You will then be asked to guess a number between 1 and 100. If you guess it within 6 tries, you will receive a Mystical skill point. If not, you will receive nothing. If your round is blessed with many Mystical events early on, you may want to employ the Switching Method to round out your skill set by the time you're ready to take on the The Red Dragon. Guessing Mystical Skills There are a few different ways to guess at the correct number. One is the 50/50 method, where you start with 50 and go up or down by roughly half of what's left, trying to narrow it down to a small margin. Some players hedge their bets often using this method and nudge a guess toward one half or the other (Example: 50 -> 80, instead of 75, hoping it's above 80) Another method is the 33 method. Used by tikel and a few others, it is sometimes confused with the Switching Method that tikel also employs for leveling up. This method uses 33 as the first number, guaranteeing a right guess if it's below that, and 83 as the 2nd number if it's higher. Here are the numbers: 1. 33 2. if lower (than 33) 17 3. ±8 4. ±4 5. ±2 6. only one possible answer 2. if higher (than 33) 83 3. ±8 4. ±4 5. ±2 6. if the number on step 5 is 98 then you have 1/4 chance to get the right answer and for any other number between 69-95 you will get the right number. Assuming the RNG is truly random, both the 50/50 method and the 33 method (you would actually need to guess 32 to guarantee success if you see "lower"; as stated above, you would have to guess between 1 and 2) have a 63% chance of success. In fact, it is possible to choose any 63 numbers ahead of time and employ a strategy that will succeed if the correct answer is one of those 63 numbers. If you have fully mastered your Mystical skills, and you guess correctly, the old man rewards you with 4 bonus M points for that day only. Jennie GIFT As a Mage, you can use Jennie GIFT to replenish your skill points at any time, except during combat. This will give you your earned M points, but it will not replace your bonus M point for the day. See also: Maximizing the Potential of Your Mystical Skills Category:Strategy Category:Skills Category:Mystical